Tangled in the Great Escape
by Staywifme
Summary: (Clato) What happens when the vicious duo from district two win the hunger games but each has a set of problems to deal with. One is broken beyond repair and one can't be there because of business in the capital . He chases away her darkest fears; she is his home. Both broken. One is almost all back together one breaks more with each day
1. Chapter 1

_"You'll be free child once you have died _

_From the shackles of language and measurable time _

_And then we can trade places, play musical graves _

_Till then walk away, walk away" _

-Bright Eyes (Landlocked Blues)

* * *

Cato was always away on "business" leaving a broken Clove alone in their big house in the victors village. She lost herself shortly after the games ended and she witnessed Cato murder the "star crossed lovers from district 12" they both know their love was fake and their deaths meant Cato and Clove could go home but Clove would have rather died than watch fire girl and lover boys deaths every night when she closes her eyes.

The hunger games killed her on the inside. She knew it the moment her name got reaped less than a year ago. Cato and her had been together a year and a half before the reaping and even though Clove had doubts about her ever returning home she did. Well not completely; she does not sleep when Cato is gone and when he is there she curls up next to him and usually sleeps like a baby.

Cato is gone in the capital now and should be returning tomorrow and clove is doing okay but still not back to herself she had been told once before by some doctor that she might never be her old self again. In a way she was relived about it; she wouldn't be a ruthless killer, but she knew the price of that would be waking nightmares and an awful case of depression. But they have medicine for that, she doesn't like the way it makes her feel but she feels it makes Cato proud of her when she takes it.

Her wounds from the day Cato left are healing but just a couple of minuets ago she'd had a nightmare and became a wreck and did it again.

She found the knife she used to train with in the cabinet under the sink and made three nasty gashes on her left fore-arm because she couldn't deal with the pain she felt after murdering all those children.

She would never actually kill herself because that meant Cato would spend the rest of his days without her and she didn't know it but if she died he wouldn't have a reason to come home because home was whenever he was with her.

She pressed one of the fancy white Capitol towels on her arm and started to feel tired. This was nothing new, she'd have a nightmare, cut, dry it then go to sleep so her body was just used to the routine.

It was late probably two or three in the morning and had only slept about an hour before the images of the dead tributes flashed before herself, and then worst of all Cato dyeing before herself again and again but she can't do anything but stand there even though he calls for her help. But it's like her feet are glued to the ground and all of her knives are missing. It calms her when she hears his cannon but then it starts all over again, some huge tribute like Thresh or some supernatural animal comes for him and slowly kills him as painfully as they can. But that's when her screams get loud enough she wakes herself up.

But even now as fatigue settles over her she is afraid of falling asleep. So she does the only thing she can do: crawl into bed and wait for Cato to come. But this time it looks like fatigue won the everlasting battle she has with herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to put this on the first chapter but I do not own any of the characters (if I did I would be chilling like a villain with them... I'm a freak, sorry I'm not sorry.) anyway I don't even know how to write one of these but yolo. Just kidding. S/O to Suzanne Collins for writing the hunger games and all the other magical books. Like I said before I'm a freak. Lets be friends. So here's chapter two... **

**-J**

* * *

_"The whispers turn to shouting _

_The shouting turns to tears _

_Your tears turn into laughter _

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me _

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe _

_The same air as you till the day that I die _

_I can't take my eyes off of you" _

-Secondhand Serenade (A Twist in my Story)

* * *

At around noon she wakes up to hear the front door open and a pair of heavy feet walk in and drop a bag. "Clover?" he calls out softly and she smiles to herself, but she's staying in bed.

Shortly after she hears heavy steps come up the stairs then down the hallway to the door of their bedroom. He softly turns the doorknob and smiles when he sees the small girl with the long raven hair all wrapped up in the white sheets and white comforter.

He takes off his shoes and jacket and crawls into bed with her. He wraps his arm protectively around her side and she automatically turns over to face him, putting her hands on his chest. He uses the hand that is not under her side to lift her chin to make her look at him then his hand goes back to her other side. She smiles and kisses the tip if his nose with soft, supple lips. "Hey, I missed my Clover." He whispers into her ear then kisses her softly on the cheek.

She looks down again and looks up at him through her long dark eyelashes and says sweetly "I missed you too." He lifts her chin up again and kisses her softly on the lips she returns the kiss.

Cato then asks "Baby, have you been taking your medicine?" She smiles and replies "Yes." He kisses her on the top of her head and says "Thank you. You know I don't like it when you're hurting because you're my lucky clover and I love you."

She smiles with a tear escaping her eye because she feels so guilty for what she did when he left and the three cuts she did not seven hours ago, he hasn't seen them yet but he he will soon enough so she wants to enjoy what she has now before it's gone.

He wipes away the tear as she's thinking this and he asks with his voice full of concern and he's not trying to hide it "Clover? Are you okay, baby?" He puts one hand on her cheek and she just looks down again.

"Clove?" He asks again. "I love you too Cato, and I'm sorry." She answers hardly audible and letting more tears escape her eyes. He sighs realizing what her 'I'm sorry' meant then responds "Angel, you have nothing to be sorry about. This is my fault, I'm never home and I always have to leave you when you need me the most. So I'm the one who needs to be apologizing, not you, baby doll."

She then moves one hand under his neck and one resets on his cheek and she buries her head in his chest and starts to cry again, mumbling the words "I'm so sorry" in between sobs. He softly rubs her back and whispers into her hair "Clover, it's okay, can I see it?" She pulls her face out of his shirt and sits up with her lip still trembling and lifts her left arm and looks at Cato with nervous eyes.

Cato then sits up and takes the small girl with the raven hairs arm carefully in his hands and sighs "Clover, this will need stitches." Another tear escapes her eye witch he quickly wipes away with a gentle thumb. She says a quiet "okay." Then stands to follow Cato into the bathroom where he lifts her up so she's sitting on the counter.

He then washes his hands and gets out the surgical needle and thread and rubbing alcohol and starts with the nastiest gash by cleaning it with alcohol then piercing her skin over and over with the needle to sew it up and does that on all three.

The ones from when he left aren't bad, they aren't that deep and they already have scabs covering them. She watches him the whole time without a single hiss of pain escaping her lips. Cato sees what she's doing as he's wrapping up her arm and takes her face in his hands and looks into her big emerald green eyes with his icy blue ones and says "Clover, everything is going to be okay. Okay?" She nods her head and says "Okay."

Seeing this as an perfect time to change the subject he takes her hand and says "I got you something from the Capitol, would you like to see it?" She nods her head and follows Cato downstairs and sits on the couch facing the front door while Cato rummages through his bag. He walks over to her with a small wooden box she smiles as he hands it to her. She lifts the lid up with her thumbs and a ballerina pops up and starts dancing to music that stops when she closes the box to look at Cato "It's perfect." she says as she curls next to him. "I thought you might like it." He responds putting a arm around her back then kisses the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N #2: sorry for the misspellings in the first chapter. I'm a sucky writer. Ummmm let me know what you think. Should I keep going or stop? Will a whale come out of the ocean and tell me this sucks. Probably not, but I can dream. I already said I was weird right? Oops.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"I kissed the scars on her skin _

_I still think you're beautiful _

_And I don't ever want to lose my best friend. _

_I screamed out, "God, you vulture, _

_Bring her back or take me with her"_

_Tear it down, break the barricade _

_I want to see what sound it makes _

_I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste" _

-Pierce the Veil (A Match into Water)

* * *

The once vicious and blood thirsty duo form district two sit like that for a couple of minutes not needing words but only each others presence. Then suddenly Clove looks up at the big blond boy with the baby blue eyes and says softly "Are you hungry?" He smiles and replies "A little." With that Clove kisses his cheek and walks into the kitchen. And the phone rings.

Cato sighs and walks over to the telephone that never gets used while he's there. Clove only uses it to talk to Cato while he's gone, if she's had a problem. "Hello" Cato says into the phone. The exact voice he dreading to hear responds "Hello Cato, we will need you here in two days." Cato sighs as silently as possible and responds "Mr. President, I just got home. I need to spend time with Clove, she's doing much better and she needs me now. I can come in two weeks; when I'm scheduled to come." President snow replies in a stern voice, as if he were talking to a trouble making child. "Mr. Kentwell, I don't think this is something we can argue about. The exact girl that you say is doing better could easily be knocked off her happy train by a trip to district twelve or even more easily killed. Or if you preferred we could tell her why you come to the Capitol. Your choice, she is your..." He pauses as if he's surveying her looking for the correct term for the broken girl. "...Property, right?" By this point Cato is completely infuriated but is hiding his anger well "When does the train leave?" Cato can practically hear the grin on the presidents face as he responds "ten o clock on Sunday." The next words leave Catos mouth before he realizes how childish and winey they sound "But that's in two days" "Exactly as I said before, you do know the way out." Present Snow says as if he's talking to the trouble making child again. "But she's barley sixteen, I can't do that to her, not yet." Cato says growing irritated. "Well it is your decision. Goodbye Mr. Kentwell, I'll be seeing you soon, right?" President Snow says as calm as possible "Yes, goodbye" Cato says with irritation dripping from his words and hangs up the phone.

Cato ran the words over and over again in his head "You do know the way out." He does know the way out, but he can't do this to Clove. But the only way out is to get Clove pregnant. That would be hard considering that the farthest they've gone since the games have been over is a kiss on the lips; no parting of the lips or tongue involved. Just a kiss. He's not even sure he wants kids. Hell, he's only 19 Clove is just 16, to make her take care of a baby when she is barely capable of taking care of herself would be too much for her. And she's still just a kid. She shouldn't have been reaped (the girl who was suppose to volunteer didn't because she hated Clove for being with Cato. Ria -the girl who had to volunteer- thought it would be great revenge after Cato volunteered for the boys -in the career districts they do male then female- and Clove got drawn.) Clove shouldn't hate herself to the point of harming herself, and she sure as hell shouldn't have to take care of a baby.

Cato brushes it off for now and walks into the kitchen where Clove is standing over the stove cooking eggs in one of Cato's old plad button up shirt, but no pants. Her hair cascades in dark raven waves down to her waist. He walks right behind her and wraps his arms around her waist underneath the baggy shirt so he's touching her soft warm skin. He rests his chin on her shoulder and whispers sweet nothing's into her ear. Clove smiles not wanting this to end, he never knew how much she craved this kind of contact, the kind that sends chills down her spine and make her smile uncontrollably. But she would never tell him that, she can't. She can't go any further than this -touching wise- one of the reasons she hates herself is because she can't give him what she used to be able to. Before the games they did have sex more than a few times but after something changed in Clove that made her not want sex. She couldn't figure it out. Cato never tried to do anything like that with her because he's waiting for her to make a move and she knows it but she can't and she doesn't know why.

She turns her head to look at him an smiles and says "I love you, you know that right?" "Of course I do. Do you know that I'm in love with the most beautiful girl alive?" He responds. She smiles and looks down at the pan with the scrambled eggs in it. She'll never believe that she's beautiful. She doesn't think she can be after killing people for the entertainment of cake-faced slobs. As she is thinking this the toast pops up out of the toaster and Cato moves form her leaving her cold where he was and where his hands were. He comes back with two plates one with one pice of toast, the other with two. She shovels 3/4 of the eggs on Catos plate and puts the rest on hers. They sit at the table and eat in silence.

After awhile Cato breaks the science by asking "Clover?" She looks up from her food that she's barely eating; mostly just playing with it. "Hmm?" "What are you afraid of?" He asks his voice full of concern. "It's stupid." She replies. He takes his hand in hers and looks in her big emerald eyes and says "Clover, it's not going to be stupid, just tell me, please?" She sighs and says "I just keep having these nightmares of you being fucked by some Capitol women and then realizing that they can give you anything you want while I can hardly make you breakfast." She gestures towards the eggs and toast. "Hell, even my own father knows I'm not good enough. Cato I have no family." He's surprised by the change from the cake-faces to her father. Her father was her only family. Her mother left them when Clove was seven and turned to alcohol to drowns his sorrows. By the time she was thirteen he became abusive drunk and forced her into training. Where she met Cato. She caught his eye with her knife throwing skills and the fact that she would come to training with cuts and bruises and yet she never participated in hand-to-hand combat. So he did what every other curious fifteen year old would do and he asked her. They became friends then about six months later started dating. "But that doesn't even matter, right?" She says with a sad smile on her face. That breaks Cato out of his thoughts and he says "No, Clove, it does." She gives him a confused look. "Clover, I'll be your family now." She smiles with a tear escaping her eye and says " I love you." He frowns at her "Say it again." "I love you." He kisses her right above the collar bone, kisses her neck, kisses her cheek then her lips "I love you too. But I have to leave early this time." "Why?" She asks "I don't know, the president called and didn't tell me why."

The next two days fly by faster than both of them wanted and it's the night before he leaves again. Both settle into bed and fall asleep. But shortly after Clove starts screaming in her sleep and Cato wakes her and coos her back to sleep but he never returns to sleep; instead he just watches her perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

"And she said

'if you were me you'd do the same,

'cause I can't take any more.

I'll draw the shades and close the door

everything's not alright and I would rather...'

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground

I heard the train shake the windows

You screamed over the sound

And as we own this night

I put your body to the test with mine

This love was out of control

Tell me where did it go?"

-Pierce the Veil (Hold on till May)

* * *

Today was nothing new Cato would be going to the Capitol for a few days leaving Clove alone. He hates leaving her but she doesn't know and hopefully will never know why he goes. When they first won the games the president wasn't happy about it; especially that Clove -from the strongest district in Panem- was completely and utterly broken. So Cato and president Snow had a deal: Cato would sell his body to the women of the Capitol but would be allowed to return to Clove for a few weeks with him being gone only a few days. She would never find out about it and she would stay safe or else the deal was off.

He hated it. The guilt eats him alive; but he knew that if he didn't do it then Clove would be captured and murdered. But of course it would be made to look like an accident. Cato wasn't able to sleep at all that night because he knew what would be happening to his body not 24 hours from then. At around ten in the morning he feels Clove stirring on his chest. Then he feels her long eyelashes flutter open on his chest. Clove tilts her head up to look at him. "Hey baby doll." He says stroking her hair "Hey." She replies; leaning up to kiss his cheek. "How long have you been awake?" She asks very innocently. "Not that long only about 20 minutes or-" "I can tell when you're lying mr. Kentwell." She cuts him off. "How long have you been awake?" She asks again just as innocent as before. "An hour or so." He lied again but was much more convincing. "Why didn't you wake me?" She asks batting her eyes involuntarily. "Because you need the sleep. You always tell me how you don't sleep when I'm not here." He responds rubbing her back lightly. She sighs in defeat "I guess you're right, Blondie." He chuckles at the name; she hasn't called him that since before the games.

Clove suddenly changes the mood and has a sad look in her eyes "When do you have to go?" He sighs and kisses the top of her head "12:30" "But that's less than three hours from now!" She says loudly with tears forming in her eyes. Cato sits up and pulls her up too so she's holding on to him at his waist and he has both arms around her shoulders. "I don't want you to go." She cries into his shirt "I don't want you to go." She whispers, still crying. Cato strokes the back of her head and tries to calm her "Shh. Clover everything will be okay." He coos. "You never lie to me." She says lifting her face from his chest. "What?" He asks. "You never lie to me. Cato everything is not okay. Okay? You are always in the Capitol doing god knows what. And I'm insane. Snow never invites me because he thinks I'll have a panic attack. Cato, I'm insane." She says shaking "Im insane." She whispers again. Cato holds the small girls wrists and shakes her slightly, tears starting to form in his own eyes. "Angel listen to me. You are going to beat this. You are not insane. You are so strong." Clove screams and jumps as the first clap of thunder is to be heard. Cato moves his hands to his lovers face. "Darling, you'll be okay." And she said "You can't leave. Not now." "Babe it's just a storm. It'll pass before you know it." He says with a kiss on her head. "Do you remember the last time you weren't with me and it was storming? I don't want to watch that happen again." Cato sighs remembering what happened.

Every other time storm has rolled into district two Cato has been there but the last time she was alone was in the hunger games, a little time has past sense the feast and they were hunting thresh. In the rain. Clove was alone in his field and Cato was in the other side of it. Clove heard loud food steps presuming it was Cato she carelessly continued to walk when she felt something was not right. She turned around to take hold of Catos hand for comfort. But instead finds thresh leering over her, sickle in hand. Surely he could slit her throat with the curve of the blade easily but she knew she wasn't getting off that easy. "So, you here to kill me with one of your little knives? Or will your murderer of a boyfriend do it for you?" Thresh laughs darkly. Clove stays quite deciding if she should tell him he's way over on the other side and let him kill her now or lie to him. Both seem useless to her now. Thresh chuckles again. "Oh I see he's not here to protect you now little girl." Her eyes go wide as thresh raises the curved weapon then squeeze shut as he starts to swing. BAM. Her arm is grazed by the sickle but would that have made such a loud noise? No. She opens her eyes to see Cato wrestling thresh into a headlock on the ground. "Cato!" She screams in terror. "Clover, I'm going to need you to grab my sword. It's over by the tree." Without hesitation clove runs to one of the only trees in this field. 'Cato must've been hiding here, watching me. Or maybe he saw thresh long before I did and he didn't see me till he started talking.' Clove thinks as she's running back over to see that thresh is passed out. Good. He won't have a painful death. The thunder booms loudly as Cato sticks the blade into thresh. And then another boom witch would be presumed by any other tribute to be thunder, but it was his cannon.

By this point clove is hysterical. No matter how much Cato try's to comfort her the tears just won't stop. "Shh. I'm so sorry clover." "But it was all my fault!" She screams. "Clove. You didn't kill him. I did." He says with anger to mask the guilt. "And anyway I wouldn't be holding you if I didn't." He says much more calm. "I'm so sorry." She says. "I shouldn't have brought it up." She says very quietly. "Baby doll, it's okay. Come on, lets go downstairs." He says as he gets up then offers his hand to her. They go downstairs and sit on the couch watching the news for the weather. But with a loud high pitched beep the power shuts off and all their left with is the darkness and each other.

* * *

_"Could you chase away the darkness?_

_To live in love and die_

_Last night she recited every reason she's fine._

_So if we're heading there together at the same time,_

_You sing while I drive."_

-Pierce the Veil (I don't care if you're Contagious)


End file.
